Living walls, also known as biowalls or green walls, may allow for plants to be incorporated into a vertical structure such as a wall. While traditional structures, such as trellises and arbors, may provide a vertical means for growing certain limited varieties of climbing plants, these structures typically require weeks, months, or longer for the structures to be covered by vegetation.
More recent vertical planting structures may provide for bags, ledges, or hanging plant pots to be distributed onto a structure for receiving plants and soil or other planting medium. The frame of the structure is typically a cumbersome singular structure made of plywood, plastic, or another material, and the plants are either naturally watered by rain or is manually watered. While these structures may be suitable for some applications, it is known that hanging bags tend to tear or otherwise deteriorate from due to the weight of the plant, soil, and water, or from the growth of the root structure of the plants. The known containers may also provide limited space in which the plant roots can grow, which may impact the health of the plants. Moreover, unless the structure is manually watered on a regular basis, there may be some areas that are wetter or drier than others, which may lead to algae or mold in some areas or under-watered plants in other areas.